Sap-Happy
Sap-Happy is the third episode of the second season of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Kween and her termite children attempt to extract sap from a tree, but Savior won't allow it. Starring *Kween *Savior Appearances *Woody *Cocoon *Crimson Plot Deep in the forest, Kween, sitting on her wooden throne which is being carried by termites, leads her termite army down a small stone path in the forest. Woody catches up to Kween and sits on the throne with her. They soon reach what appears to be a giant tree and see a large amount of sap dripping from a hole in the tree. She then tells her troops to start extracting the sap before being carried a distance away to watch. Hearing this from behind the tree, Savior flies over to Kween and demands her to stop what she's doing. Kween, of course, ignores what he's saying and continues forcing her children to work. Savior thinks of a way to stop her when realizing that he has super strength and shakes the tree, causing the termites on the tree to fall off and splatter against the ground. Kween angrily yells at Savior and thinks of another way to extract the sap. The screen pans over to an elevated platform made of twigs and wood with a large chainsaw at the top of the structure. Kween demands her troops to turn on the chainsaw and, after a few seconds of trying to do so, turn it on and push the chainsaw towards the tree. Before the chainsaw could touch the tree, Woody sees the wooden platform and eats its supports, causing him to be crushed when it falls, and causing the chainsaw to sink into the bottom of a pond. Kween demands them to try again. The day goes by as many of her plans fail due to Savior. Kween decides to do it herself and gets on top of a rock with a rope tied to it. She hangs onto the rope as the rock swings into the tree, just chipping the tree. With a bored look on her face, Kween gets off the rock and thinks of a better plan when she sees Woody, who now has bandages over his body and a missing arm. Woody looks at Kween, who tells him that a delicious tree is nearby and points at e tree. Savior hears Kween trying to break the tree again and flies over to see Woody biting the tree from the bottom up. Savior gasps and tries to stop him, but the tree starts falling just as he does. He holds the tree up with all of his might but soon drops the tree. Kween just notices the tree landing in her direction and screams in fear as the tree crushes her and every termite except Woody, who is then stabbed through the eye by a small twig. The episode ends with Savior staring at Cocoon, who fell off the tree and now came out of its cocoon as a disfigured butterfly/moth creature. Deaths *Many termites splatter when they fall off the tree. *Kween and her termites are crushed by the tree. *A twig stabs Woody through the eye. Trivia *Crimson is seen in a cage being carried by the termites before slipping out of it in the first scene shown with Kween. *Kween riding a rock with a rope tied to it and hitting the tree is a possible reference to the song Wrecking Ball. *The title of the episode is a pun on 'sap' and 'slap-happy'. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes